


Meapless in Seattle: The Movie!

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: This is the episode for Meapless in Seattle (seen in the Phineas and Ferb episode The Chronicles of Meap).





	Meapless in Seattle: The Movie!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the PF Fanon Wiki on 27 December 2010. Unfinished.

(Phineas and Ferb wake up)

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna go to Seattle with Mom, Dad, Candace, and two friends! Each of us gets to choose one friend to go with us! Ferb, who are you gonna pick? I picked Irving since he is such a big fan of ours. Ferb? Ferb? (taps knuckles on Ferb's head, makes hollow sound) Ferb? Are you awake?

Ferb: Well, since Candace is in our family, I must pick Isabella because she is our good friend.

Phineas: Maybe, she could bring the Fireside Girls? If it's okay with Mom, of course. Mom? Can we bring Isabella and the Fireside Girls as Ferb's choice?

Mom: Okay as long as there's room.

(They check the car which somehow has a 3rd seat in the back and still has room for luggage)

Mom: There's room. Did you know that we had a 3rd seat in the back, dear?

Dad: No. I thought we only had a front and a back seat.

(The scene cuts to the time of the trip and everyone is in the car with their luggage)

Phineas: I can't wait to get to Seattle! This is going to be awesome! Hey, where's Perry?

(The scene cuts to Perry's lair which he enters through a football field goalpost. The field is Cowboys Stadium, for some reason it is in Danville, it has a giant video board and the Cowboys blue star)

Monogram: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is in Seattle. We know your family is headed there so we have made you a motorcycle and a disguise.

(Perry leaves on the motorcycle, the disguise makes him look like Peyton Manning)

... to be continued ...


End file.
